


Reverie

by klmms



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ripper!Stefan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klmms/pseuds/klmms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan a quitté la ville aux côtés de Klaus. Caroline qui s'est attachée à lui souffre de son absence en repensant aux moments passés avec lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverie

« Stefan est parti. »

C’était comme un poignard s’enfonçant brusquement dans le cœur. Caroline se tourna vers Elena et se contenta simplement de venir la serrer dans ses bras. Il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’elle ne puisse faire. Et puis, elle pensait que cette étreinte atténuerait la blessure faite par cet inattendu poignard. L’effet inverse se produisit. Elle fut envahie d’une grande culpabilité. Elle était en droit d’être anéantie par sa disparition, néanmoins, il y avait autre chose. 

Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour Stefan Salvatore. Son air ténébreux, le nouveau qui apportait un brin de mystère. Brin, qui s’était avéré enfin être une bombe à retardement. Elle n’avait pas eu le temps de dire ‘ouf’ qu’elle était déjà transformée en vampire par le sosie d’Elena. Mais Stefan était une noble personne qui avait du cœur, beaucoup de cœur, qui se souciait des gens. Elle avait besoin qu’on prenne soin d’elle. Il ne fallait pas prêter attention à son grand sourire et ses yeux rieurs. Elle souffrait énormément. Elle se sentait très seule. Surtout depuis qu’elle était devenue cette atroce créature. Il y avait ces jours où elle en arrivait à se détester. 

Stefan était la seule personne qui lui avait permit de reprendre confiance en elle. Elle avait appris à se voir autrement que comme une névrosée assoiffée de sang. Il l’a trouvait drôle et pétillante de vie. 

Une larme s’échappa de son œil droit rien qu’à l’idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. Caroline avait tellement de chose à lui dire. Pas simplement ces idiotes phrases sans aucun sens qui s’échappaient après quelques verres d’alcool. Non, des pensées sincères qui trottaient dans la tête depuis bien longtemps maintenant.  
_

« Il y a ces moments où j’aurais voulu être Elena », lançait Caroline d’une voix lointaine. « Enfin… bien sur sa vie est misérable … Ses parents sont morts, son double la veut morte à son tour et un psychopathe est à sa recherche mais… ». Elle marquait une pause, ne sachant plus trop bien où elle voulait en venir. « Ce que je veux dire c’est qu’elle a beaucoup, énormément de chance de t’avoir, Stefan ».

Ils avaient pris l’habitude de passer quelques soirées ensemble au Grill. Caroline partageait les joies et les malheurs de sa nouvelle vie et Stefan l’a conseillait et consolait avec ce sourire empli de compassion qui avait parfois du mal à rester un long moment. 

Bien souvent incomprise et seule au monde, elle se permettait un moment de folie en posant sa main sur la sienne.

L’intéressé lui souriait avant de poser ses yeux sur la main de la jeune vampire sur la sienne.

« Tu es soule Caroline, je vais te ramener chez toi. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes. Je suis juste un peu pompette ! », s’esclaffait-elle. « Et d’ailleurs, comment se fait-il que les vampires soient soules ? Ca ne serait pas d’un genre … impossible ? »

« Allez, je te ramène. », affirmait-il en se levant de sa chaise pour ensuite aider Caroline à se mettre et tenir debout. 

Elle s’appuyait sur son épaule et soupirait, à la fois d’agacement et d’aise aussi. Elle fermait les yeux et se laissait conduire. Peu importe l’endroit, elle irait n’importe où avec lui, les yeux fermés. Elle affichait un fin sourire lorsqu’elle avait senti l’air frais parcourir sa peau. Sa faisait du bien, même si depuis qu’elle était vampire, la moindre chaleur parvenait à la rendre heureuse. Le temps passé dans la voiture fut calme. Stefan s’inquiétait pour elle. Un si jeune vampire. Et Caroline tombait peu à peu, sans son consentement, dans les bras de Morphée. 

La jolie blonde pouffait de son incapacité à insérer la clé dans la serrure. Sans un mot, Stefan les lui avait pris des mains et lui avait ouvert la porte.

« Repose-toi bien Caroline. »

« Tu ne veux pas venir me border ? », avait-elle suggéré d’un air coquin en relevant un sourcil.

« Tu ferrais mieux de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas que ta mère te vois dans cet état. »

Adossée contre le seuil de la porte, elle soupirait. Son air rieur s’était effacé pour laisser place à une grande mélancolie. 

« Ma mère n’en a rien à faire de moi… »

« Tu sais très bien que c’est faux. »

« Je n’étais déjà pas une fille modèle à l’époque, maintenant que je suis un monstre … Je vois de la frayeur dans ses yeux. Et ça me tue à chaque fois… Chaque fois. »

Quand il l’a prenait dans ses bras c’était tellement libérateur. A la fois prisonnière de ses bras musclés et pourtant si loin. Elle aurait pu y rester toute l’éternité. 

_

Au milieu de nul part, ils marchaient encore sans aucun but précis. Trouver un loup-garou était apparemment comme chercher dans une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Leur recherche pour le nouvel ordre était devenue un grand road trip où ils écumaient chaque bar découvert. Les corps étaient lancés telles les mies de pain jeté par le Petit Poucet. Ca faisait un grand bien d’être indifférent. Ne se soucier de rien. Uniquement se nourrir parmi ce bain de sang. N’avoir aucun remords. Ne plus rien ressentir. C’était merveilleux. 

Le goût du sang de sa dernière victime lui toujours restait en bouche, et Dieu que c’était jouissif. Tenu droit comme un « i » au côté de Klaus, il observait de ses yeux sombres intensément une énième et prochaine victime. Une jolie humaine. Blonde. Elle avait ses magnifiques yeux bleus et une peau légèrement pâle. Une étudiante, voire lycéenne, solitaire porteuse d’une énorme malchance. Dans un coin de la tête de Stefan se faisait un brouhaha étrange pendant que cette drôle de sensation particulièrement très humaine lui prenait aux tripes. Cette fille lui rappelait un visage très lointain, vu dans une autre vie sans doute. 

L’innocente jeune fille avait un sourire et une confiance touchante. Elle gobait sans aucun problème les paroles de l’hybride. Son cœur avait des battements calmes et apaisants. 

Et sans même s’en rendre compte, les crocs de Stefan étaient déjà dans la nuque de la demoiselle, transperçant sa chair. Il suçait le sang avec délectation et sans remord. 

Caroline.  
_

Se moquer de son air sérieux était l’un de ses passe-temps préférés. Pour l’agacer encore plus, elle l’imitait avant de rire aux éclats. Stefan roulait les yeux avant de forcer un sourire. 

Caroline voulait tellement l’amuser. Pas forcément le changer, parce que non, elle avouait apprécier ce côté taciturne chez lui. Mais, le faire sourire, c’était son souhait. C’était comme pour le remercier de son aide. Et elle le faisait en essayant de lui montrer une autre façade de la vie. Qu’être ce qu’il était n’était pas une abomination, qu’il avait aussi droit de vivre et profiter. 

« Si tu ne bois pas de sang humain et surtout que tu ne ressens pas le besoin d’en boire, tu n’as pas besoin d’être aussi tourmenté. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas, Caroline. Je lutte chaque seconde de ma vie. Nous sommes des prédateurs. On est réduit, maudit à y penser constamment. »

« … Tant qu’on se nourrit de sang de lapins on se porte bien … »

« De toute façon, toi tu te sers dans la réserve de sang humain de Damon. Je le sais très bien. »

« Je suis novice ! Tu ne peux pas me blâmer. C’est dur… »

« Je ne te blâme pas. »

« Non, tu gâches notre après-midi ! »

« Désolé. Je suis sous pression. »

« Je le sais bien. C’est pour ça que j’essaye de te venir en aide. »

« La seule façon de m’aider serait de se débarrasser de Klaus. »

« On aurait mieux fait de briser cette pierre de malheur quand on en avait eu l’occasion. On n’en serait pas là. », soupirait-elle.

« Le problème n’est pas la pierre… »

« Non, c’est Elena. »

A l’écoute de cette réponse, Stefan avait penché sa tête avec ce regard réprobateur. Et la jolie blonde avait juste haussé les épaules en guise d’explication à cette réponse spontanée et peu réfléchie. 

Si, en fait, elle était inconsciemment très réfléchie. Elena était l’obstacle de nombreux chemins, la source de bien trop de dangers et tout le monde était à l’afflux pour l’aider. Y compris la Barbie vampire elle-même. C’était si injuste d’être idolâtrée, aimée de tant de monde pendant que tous les autres étaient dans une solitude morose. Caroline aussi avait besoin d’amour et de compassion. Elle aussi aurait tout donné pour rester en vie et humaine. 

Elle n’avait pas autant de mal à s’attacher à son humanité contrairement à Stefan. Elle s’en sortait bien. Le fait de se retrouver à deux doigts de tuer Matt l’avait remis les idées en place. Elle repoussait sans cesse cet être sombre logé en elle. Mais elle ne niait pas pour autant l’effet que ça avait eu sur elle. Voilà qu’elle était devenue plus mature et responsable. 

Caroline avait froncé les sourcils. Elena était le grand amour de Stefan, il ne fallait pas dire n’importe quoi, bien sur.

« Elena est ma meilleure amie. Je l’aime. Mais j’existe aussi. Je suis morte à cause d’elle. »

« Non, Caroline… »

Il n’avait pas poursuivit sa défense à la vue de la première larme versée. 

« Je suis désolé de ce qui t’es arrivé. »

« Je suis désolé de ton sort aussi », riait-elle malgré les pleurs qui continuaient de couler. « Maintenant, c’est moi qui gâche l’après-midi », ajouta-t-elle en passant ses mains sur ses joues afin de faire disparaitre ses larmes.

« Aller, on rentre … »

« Il faudrait qu’on arrive à passer une journée entière sans qu’on ne pense à notre … situation. Pas une seule fois. »

Stefan acquiesçait et se fut Caroline qui vint le prendre dans ses bras en voyant ce visage attristé. La tête posée contre son torse, il lui caressait sa magnifique chevelure blonde. Elle respirait comme si elle manquait d’air et entre deux respirations elle avait ajouté :

« Une journée où on oublierait totalement le fait d’être vampire. On ne serait que de simples humains parmi tant d’autres. »

_

Stefan essuya su revers de sa main droite le sang de cette jeune fille qui débordait sur sa bouche. Ils avaient laissé le corps a même le sol, non loin du bar dans lequel ils avaient sa connaissance. Une gentille fille.

« Tu sens cette sensation immense et extraordinaire ? Cette impression de contrôler le monde ? », commença Klaus. « C’est ça être vampire, Stefan. Nous sommes indestructibles… Surtout pour ma part. », ajouta-t-il avec un fier sourire sur le visage. « Tant que tu ne comprendras pas que tu peux tenir le monde dans ta main et en faire ce que tu veux, tu resteras ce pauvre misérable vampire au cœur tourmenté pathétiquement pleurnichard. Tu peux être tellement mieux. »

Stefan ne répondit pas. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette jeune fille. Elle avait son âge. Peut-être un an de plus. Il semblait ressentir quelque chose. Comme du regret. Et cette peine le troubla parce que cette fille n’était qu’une humaine. Une de plus parmi les autres qu’il avait tué avec plaisir et sans jamais y repenser. Une nouvelle proie était toujours un peu la première. Un tout nouveau plaisir, un jeu passionnant et délicieux. 

Il se tourna vers Klaus en se demandant s’il regrettait également. Lui aussi avait bu son sang, peut-être que ça provenait de là. Mais il n’eut pas à demander. L’hybride était tellement heureux de ce fabuleux repas qu’il s’en léchait encore les lèvres.

Elle était si humaine avec ce rire angélique. Comment diable avait fait-elle pour se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec des démons pareils ? Ce sang était si pur. Et bien le fait qu’il se sente coupable, il appréciait cette pureté qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Il avait la sensation de voir les choses autrement. 

C’était comme si son humanité, ou du moins une partie de son humanité, lui était réapparu en un flash, pendant cette fraction de seconde où il s’était abreuvé de son sang. 

Elle lui rappelait quelqu’un. Cette fille aux yeux éclatants et pétillants qui riaient tant bien que mal malgré ces moments dramatiques. Elle faisait abstraction de tout et affrontait la vie par un tremplin d’optimisme. Cette fille qui lui paraissait presque comme un rêve était la clé qui menait vers un monde meilleur, plus chaleureux où rien d’obscur ne pouvait y pénétrer. 

Il voulait la revoir. Il en avait besoin. Elle lui manquait irrévocablement. 

_

Caroline débordait de joie. Avec Stefan, ils avaient pris la route. Pour une journée sans aucune bizarrerie surnaturelle, ils avaient jugé bon de quitter Mystic Falls. Une fête foraine se déroulait à quelques kilomètres de leur ville et la jeune vampire en était déjà amusée. Le sourire accroché à son visage avait eu un effet de contagion sur Stefan qui en arborait un également. Avec les cheveux aux vents et l’autoradio qui passait une musique country, Caroline se sentait comme dans un magnifique film hollywoodien où deux amoureux partaient en fuite vers un ailleurs plus beau, plus sain. 

Arrivés à destination, la seule préoccupation que les deux amis étaient de réussir à renverser toute les cannettes d’un stand en un seul coup ou bien de parvenir à choisir entre une pomme d’amour ou une barbe à papa. 

Caroline vivait un rêve éveillé rien qu’à l’idée de se savoir seul avec lui sans qu’il n’ait dans aucune conversation le mot « vampire » « loup-garou » ou « Elena ». C’était juste deux simples amis qui donnaient l’image d’un joli couple se baladant dans la petite fête foraine du coin. 

Elle s’accrochait à son bras comme à ce rêve rendu réalité. Elle ne voulait pas que cette journée se finisse. Jamais. 

Ils avaient discuté, ri – même Stefan avait fait des blagues, et des bonnes. Caroline était aussi émerveillée qu’un enfant découvrant les premières joies de la vie.

A la fin de cette journée mémorable, la jeune blonde avait pris son courage à demain, et exprimé dans la réalité l’une de ses plus grandes envies. Cette envie qui la démangeait, qui faisait si mal. 

Ni une ni deux, elle s’approchait de lui et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes au moment où il s’y attendait le moins. 

Peut-être que c’était l’inconscience ou bien qu’il en avait juste envie également, Stefan avait répondu à ce timide baiser. Caroline s’était alors précipitée de le poursuivre avant que le temps ne soit écoulé. Laisser leurs lèvres danser ensemble un moment était merveilleux et étonnant de percevoir une certaine tristesse dans ce baiser.

Il n’en fallu pas plus d’une minute pour que le jeune homme ne redevienne lucide.

« Non. On ne peut pas faire ça… »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? », répondit-elle en s’approchant à nouveau de lui, elle fut repoussée.

« Il y a Elena. On ne peut pas faire ça vis-à-vis d’elle. »

« Mais on s’en fiche d’Elena ! », s’énervait-elle subitement en hurlant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours besoin de tout ramener à elle ?! Réveille-toi, Stefan ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle a de plus que toutes les autres ? Que moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut que tu gâches toujours tout ?! »

Ses mains tremblaient de colère. Elle eut envie de tout casser, de tout renverser. Elle voulait de lui crier ô combien elle l’aimait, combien elle était niaisement tombée amoureuse de lui depuis le soir où elle avait tué son premier humain. Combien elle mourait d’envie de l’embrasser jusqu’à épuisement. Elle avait tellement de choses à clamer haut et fort. Pourtant, tout ce qu’elle fit c’est de finalement l’ignorer et continuer son chemin qui menait à la voiture. Il l’a suivait, attrapait son bras afin qu’elle s’arrête, qu’elle s’explique, mais elle avait repoussé et commencé à pleurer. Et elle s’en voulait d’être aussi émotive. 

« Je n’aurais pas dû t’embrasser. Il est clair que tu ne m’aimeras jamais. Je ne suis pas une Petrova. Tout ce que tu ressens pour moi est de la pitié. J’ai compris. »

Le retour était silencieux. A deux pas de l’entrée de Mystic Falls, ces paroles étaient les premiers. Stefan s’en voulait amèrement. D’abord, de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre et ensuite d’avoir apprécié ce baiser.

« Je tiens énormément à toi, Caroline. Je n’ai pas pitié de toi, je tiens à toi. Je me préoccupe beaucoup de toi… Beaucoup trop. »

Un regard échangé. Yeux bleus dans yeux verts. Mais plus un mot. Cette discussion était étrange. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne savait comment réagir. Caroline s’haïssait juste de vouloir l’embrasser à nouveau. Quant à Stefan, il était complètement perdu. Ses idées n’étaient pas claires. Il savait que Caroline était une très bonne amie, elle lui rappelait sa meilleure amie Lexi. Et puis, il savait aussi que ça ne serait toujours qu’Elena. Qu’elle passait avant tout. 

Et il s’en voulut d’avoir cette pensée. Il se sentait monstrueux et horrible. Son esprit était redevenu à ce qu’il était vraiment, un vampire.

« Embrase-moi juste une dernière fois. Pour marquer la fin d’une histoire qu’on ne vivra jamais. », murmurait-elle.

Le visage fermé, Stefan avait prit la main de Caroline et serré tendrement. 

Hésite tant que tu veux, si tu ne le fais pas c’est moi qui t’embrasserais, pensait-elle fortement en s’impatientant. Elle ne savait pas si son cœur de vampire pouvait battre, mais il y avait ce poids qui le compressait et ce silence était doublement pesant. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait de sortir de cette voiture, d’accepter ce triste destin, de laisser cet amoureux transit tranquille. Mais il y avait tant d’espoir au plus profond d’elle-même. C’est ce qui l’a rendait forte et confiante. 

Les yeux verts de Stefan semblaient embués lorsqu’il se penchait vers elle afin d’emprisonner ses lèvres pour un baiser d’adieu passionné. Un soupir d’aise s’échappait de la gorge de Caroline et déclenchait l’envie d’aller plus loin. Alors, avec regret il avait brisé cette union. 

Le fin sourire triste de Caroline avait comme percé son cœur. Et elle s’était empressée de l’étreindre qu’il resserrait de ses bras forts. Ils étaient restés ainsi pendant un long moment, sans se soucier du temps. Il n’avait que lui et elle qui comptait. Rien d’autre. 

Ils ne s’étaient jamais sentis aussi vivants, aussi humains.

_

« Il reviendra, Elena. Il reviendra. », lui affirma Caroline d’une voix tremblante. 

Enlacées, la blonde tentait de consoler la brune. Et de se consoler elle-même. Elle avait confiance en Stefan. Celui qu’elle connaissait en tout cas. Elle savait qu’il y avait toujours une part d’humanité chez lui et qu’en trouvant la clé, il permettrait de s’en sortir. Quoiqu’il pouvait arriver. 

Elle voulait le revoir. Courir à sa recherche. Parcourir des montagnes. 

« Je ne perds pas espoir », murmura Elena entre deux soubresauts. « Je vais le retrouver et le ramener. »

« Je t’aiderais. On va tous se battre. »

Mettre un terme à son humanité, faire le pacte avec le diable, faire tout ça pour son frère. C’était tellement lui. C’était brave, héroïque. Néanmoins, elle se surprenait à lui en vouloir. Dans toute cette preuve d’amour fraternel, elle trouvait le moyen de voir cet acte comme égoïste. C’était son meilleur ami, son confident. Il aurait pu lui en parler, elle aurait même pu partir avec Klaus à sa place. 

« Je l’aime tellement… »

Ce gémissement plaintif s’échappa de ses lèvres sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte. 

« Quoi ? », demanda Elena en mettant un terme à leur étreinte. 

« Quoi ? »

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la salle. Les yeux baissés, elles ne parvinrent plus à communiquer, à se réconforter mutuellement. Au bout d’un long moment :

« Tu ne m’a jamais dit que tu avais des sentiments pour lui. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour en parler. Dieu sait où il est, il faut le sortir des griffes de ce tarée d’hybride. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu éprouves pour lui ? »

« C’est mon meilleur ami. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Vous êtes le couple le plus soudé que je ne connaisse. Et je sais que tu lutteras contre vents et marrés pour le retrouver. Moi, je me sens idiote et impuissante. J’ai l’impression de n’être qu’une simple spectatrice face à ce malheur. Je tiens à lui parce qu’il m’a aidé à accepter ce que j’étais lorsque tout le monde ne me voyait uniquement comme une bête de foire, lorsqu’il ne parvenait pas lui-même à accepter ce qu’il était. J’espère que tu n’es pas assez bête pour me faire une scène maintenant. Si c’est ce que tu as l’intention de faire, alors ça prouvera que je te surestime trop, et je n’hésiterais pas à te juger et peut-être même à sortir les crocs. Tu es mon amie, Elena. On va tous se serez les coudes et le ramener à la maison. Ensuite, tu auras tous les droits de me haïr. »

« Tu l’aimes… »

Caroline posa à nouveau le regard au sol, en espérant que son amie n’ait pas eu le temps d’apercevoir les perles de larmes qui coulaient lentement sur ses joues. 

Elle s’attendait à ce qu’Elena lui assigne une gifle, qu’elle lui hurle son mécontentement ou bien qu’elle la méprise par une ignorance en quittant la pièce. Tout. Mais pas qu’elle entoure ses bras autour de son cou pour un énième enlacement, ni qu’elle la réconforte par un baiser sur la joue.


End file.
